Voltron MKII
by Autobot Lancewing Beta 06
Summary: ANOTHER ANTHRO STORY! Nightmare Moon returns and annhilates the great Defender of the Universe. However... legends never die... Rated T for blood.
1. Rising Generation Ch1

**Rising Generation**

**Chapter 1**

Long ago, there was a mighty robot. His name is Voltron, "Defender of the Universe." His power is unmatched to all in the universe. He fought many battles, and won them all. Unfortunately, he is about to face his first defeat…

[Wildfire's Point of View]

I was running a few errands in my village when I saw a HUGE robeast attack! It was unlike anything I have ever seen. It looked similar to a manticore, but it was obviously a robot. However, five lions appeared and tried to take down the robeast. When the lions couldn't defeat it separately, they combined to form Voltron, the great "defender of the universe." Voltron uses his smaller weapons to weaken the robeast before using his signature Blazing Sword to finish it off!

The robeast may have been defeated, but the battle was far from over… I saw a dark alicorn, who I recognized as Nightmare Moon, appear out of nowhere. She laughed evilly and said, "So you're Voltron, the great defender of the universe? Well, I hate to break it to you, but your legacy ends here. She then sends an electric blast that causes Voltron to gain energy. TOO MUCH energy…

Finally, Voltron couldn't take it. I could only watch in horror as the amount of excess energy that he absorbed causes him to explode!

I heard screams, crying, and cursing coming from everyone that surrounded me. Nightmare laughs as she sees the great legend fall…

[Five Years Later…]

I was walking through the darkness of unknown land. I was banished from my village because of an event that I would rather not mention. Let's just say that it was a resistance that didn't go so well…

Wait! You don't know what happened, do you? Well, let me summarize this:

After Nightmare Moon destroyed Voltron, she took over my village and made it forever nighttime. There a few that resisted, but many have failed. In a last attempt to dethrone Nightmare once and for all, Maxwell (my best friend), Will (my girlfriend), a few others, and I stormed the palace. However, many got captured, some were killed, and some were just never seen again. I was among those that were captured. Once Nightmare saw me face to face, she saw me as a minor threat elsewhere, so she banished me from the one place I call home.

I got word that Maxwell was released, but Will was assumed dead. It broke my heart in two when I heard. I saw Maxwell on my way out. I told him to make sure the project didn't get into Nightmare Moon's hands. He nodded, and that was the last time I saw him for a while.

I've been wandering through the unknown up until this day. My food supply was low, my strength was fading, and I was about to black out. I lay down and began to close my eyes and wait for death; I was giving up. Before the world went dark (well, darker than it was before) I noticed a figure walking up to me…

[Later…]

I woke up seeing that I was in some place completely different. I seemed to be inside a house that was apparently located inside a tree. I saw a cute, white rabbit right in front of me. I was very hungry, so that rabbit was tempting enough to eat, but something told me to resist the urge to kill it. Besides, I smelled something else. It smelled like… fish. I looked to my right and saw a few fish laid right next to me. They were already dead, and ready for anyone to eat, so I grabbed one of the fish and began tearing at it. I never imagined how tasty a fish is when one's starving. Once I finished the first one, I began on the second, but my sensitive ears could pick up footsteps. I looked up and saw a beautiful pegasus pony. She was yellow with pink hair.

She seemed pretty timid, so I tried not to force myself upon her. I started off by saying, "Hey. Is this your home?"

She nodded.

"Oh. Well, I'm not sure how I got here, but if this is your home, then I'll just leave."

"You really don't have to," she replied, "I actually brought you here."

"Really?"

She nods again.

"Well, I guess that explains quite a bit."

"How are you feeling?"

"I still feel a little dizzy, not to mention I'm starving."

"Well, that's why I laid out the fish."

"I figured. I didn't have any steaks, but I do have plenty of fish. Would you like some water?"

"Sure. Maybe the fish would like to go swimming."

We both laughed. "My name's Fluttershy by the way."

"My name's Wildfire."


	2. Rising Generation Ch2

Lancewing: I just have one note about Wildfire that I forgot to mention in my first chapter: Wildfire is a wolf. Sorry for any confusion that may have come up...

* * *

><p><strong>Rising Generation<strong>

**Chapter 2**

[Wildfire's Point of View]

I finished eating Fluttershy provided for me, and I began to feel a little better. I needed to regain whatever water I lost, but other than that, I was feeling better. I saw my satchel next to the bed I was lying in. I grabbed it and dug around in it for my photo album. Once I got it out, I flipped through the pages, the pages that held the memories of the very home I used to have. The memories have been painful to me, but they're the only thing I have now. I browsed through the photos of my parents, my friends, and Will.

I was so engrossed in my album that I didn't notice Fluttershy coming into the room. I found out when I felt a hand go onto my shoulder. I jerked over to the source of the hand to see who it belonged to. I let out a sigh of relief and said, "Don't ever so that again. It's a good thing I wasn't angry, or I would have attacked you without hesitation."

Fluttershy replied, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just saw you very depressed. Is there anything wrong?"

I sighed before replying, "Take a look at this album."

I handed the album to Fluttershy who then looked at each page intently. She smiled seeing the photos of all my memories. She then turned to me and said, "What's so sad about these?"

I replied, "Those pictures only show the good times I experienced, but my eyes also show the bad times that happened after Voltron was destroyed…"

Fluttershy then tilted her head and asked, "What do you mean?"

There was a battle between a robeast and Voltron. Voltron showed up (of course) and destroyed it, but that was when SHE appeared. She sent enough electrical energy into Voltron to destroy him. Since then, everything went downhill. I tried to lead a resistance attack, but that didn't end so well. A lot of my friends were either killed or captured, my parents were murdered in my face, and I received word that my girlfriend, Will, was put to death."

"Oh. I- I'm… so sorry…"

"Don't be… It wasn't your fault, and it was a long time ago. Plus, there was nothing you could do about it."

"I know, but I still feel sorry for you. By the way, who took over your village?"

I gave a sigh of displeasure before I replied, "Her name is Nightmare Moon."

My answer apparently shocked Fluttershy because she immediately sat down, her jaw was hanging open, and her ears were pinned back. I then realized something was wrong. I asked, "What's wrong?"

Fluttershy looked at me and was silent for a minute before she answered, "Some time ago, Nightmare Moon challenged us. My friends, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Apple Jack, have faced her, and were able to vanquish her and return Luna, Princess Celestia's sister, back to her former self. But how Nightmare Moon was able to return is a mystery. How are you feeling now?"

I got up and tried to walk. "I still feel a little weak, but I can still walk a little ways. Why do you ask?"

"We need to find Twilight Sparkle and get to Canterlot fast!"

[Meanwhile in Canterlot]

[Normal Point of View]

Lancer, Ace, and Teddy ran desperately through the palace halls looking for Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. They detected weird enemy movement, and they knew that that movement would be trouble, that's they needed to warn them. When they finally found Princess Celestia and Luna, Ace nearly yelled, "Your Highnesses, there is some strange activity heading this way. We suspect that Hydia and her girls are up to something."

Lancer added, "There's also an unknown person with them. We don't know who it is, but he must be bad news."

Princess Celestia nodded and replied, "Good work. Now let's get out of here."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible," a voice said. Everyone looked where the source of the voice to find out that the owner was Hydia!


	3. Rising Generation Ch3

**Rising Generation**

**Chapter 3**

[Twilight Sparkle's Point of View]

"Well, Spike, things have gotten pretty dull since the Gala," I said to my assistant

Spike replied, "You can say that again. I heard you and your friends totally destroyed the ballroom."

"Oh yeah, it was quite a mess, but at least we have quite a story to tell…"

"So what are we going to do?"

"I dunno…"

I then heard Fluttershy run into the room, along with a white wolf. I never saw him before, but I could tell that he had been deprived of food for quite a while. Fluttershy said, "Twilight, we have a problem… a big problem!"

"What is it? And who's this?"

The wolf answered, "My name's Wildfire. I was a resident of Canis, until an incident occurred."

[Meanwhile]

[Ace's Point of View]

"Lancer, Teddy, get Princesses Celestia and Luna to safety. I'll take care of Hydia and her goons."

"It doesn't matter who I face; you will all die," Hydia says.

Lancer and Teddy nodded at me before leaving with Celestia and Luna. That left me with Hydia and whatever minions are thrown at me. Hydia sends a magic beam at me, but I managed to dodge it. I then grabbed my sword and did what any brave (or at least crazy) warrior would do: run towards Hydia and get ready to slice her up. Unfortunately, Hydia sent a blast that blew me back. "You must be very foolish to attack me head-on," Hydia boasted, "However, can you find my real self?"

She suddenly split into multiples of herself. I slashed at one of them, but it turned out to be a fake, which electrocuted me. _"Okay,"_ I thought,_ "This is going to take a lot of focus. I just need to pay close attention. Close enough to find the real Hydia… Found her!"_ I grabbed my pulse blaster and fired at the real Hydia. She was able to block my shots, but it bought me enough time to get close enough to her. I was about to deliver the fatal blow to her, but I felt a sharp pain go through my back. I collapsed to the ground and cried out in pain. I've been though pain before, but NOTHING like this. I ran my hand across my back, but not without wincing in pain. I looked at my hand and saw blood! I was literally slashed in the back!

I looked behind me and saw who my attacker was, but I could not believe who it was… "No," I said in disbelief, "It can't be!" There was no denying it… It was no joke… My attacker was Nightmare Moon!

[Meanwhile]

[Wildfire's Point of View]

"And that brings us to the present," I wrapped up. I finally managed to tell Twilight and Spike everything that happened back at Canis, my village, and everything that happened afterwards.

Twilight looked at me, then back at Fluttershy. After she was able to process all of this, she immediately said, "If Nightmare Moon's back, then we need to get the others. We defeated her once before, and we'll need everyone to bring her down again."

"Sounds like a plan," Spike said.

"For Canis," I said.

"Let's stop Nightmare Moon in her tracks," Fluttershy finished.

[Meanwhile]

[Lancer's Point of View]

Teddy and I managed to get Princesses Celestia and Luna to safety. Now all we have to do is find Ace and get him out of there. I called out, "Ace, are you there!"

Nothing…

"Ace, Can you hear me!"

Teddy kept looking until… "Lancer, look over there!"

I looked over to my right and gasped with horror when I saw Ace lying in a pool of blood. We both ran over to him. I checked for a pulse. "He's alive," I said, "Well, barely. He's unconscious due to a loss of blood, which can be problematic if he doesn't get help soon."

"Then why are we standing around here," Teddy asks, "Let's give it to him."

"But where're Hydia and her goons?"

"They must have retreated, but right now we gotta move!"


End file.
